Tails' Birthday Remedy
by GrayPaulineces
Summary: Rouge finds a heartbroken Tails on his birthday and decides to make the best birthday for him. Tails X Rouge two-shot. Rated M for suggestive themes and strong language. DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own the songs used/quoted in the story.
1. The Sin and the Remedy

A sad day it was. A sad day for our poor two-tailed fox. Tails felt that today was supposed to have been one of his best days ever. Instead, he was in Green Hill Zone, sitting alone and drowning himself in his own sorrow, sobbing and crying endlessly. In contrast to his usual habit of moving his tails randomly, they stayed put on the ground and didn't move a muscle. Tails never cared at this point whether he was being watched or not, he was just focusing on not believing that the horrible event indeed happened to him.

After a while, Rouge the Bat passed by Tails, and she couldn't help but notice him crying. "What's the matter, kiddo? Another invention gone wrong?" she taunted and chuckled. Rouge never took Tails seriously since day one, but he never cared. However, the two-tailed fox was definitely not in the mood of being mocked. Not even looking at Rouge, he turned his back towards her and lowered his head between his legs.

"Come on, it's no use crying over a broken toy", Rouge kept mocking the poor fox. "Grow up a little, kiddo!"

"**GO AWAY**". Tails growled in an enraged, voiceless tone. He then slammed both of his tails on the ground, an action which slightly surprised Rouge.

"Woah, chill out Tails! Is that how you treat all those who just pass you by?" Rouge asked as if she were offended by the tail slam.

"Listen asshole I'm NOT in the fucking mood!" Tails scowled, still not looking at Rouge. At this point, Rouge knew something serious was bugging Tails, so she decided to stop mocking him.

"OK... so I'll return to my first question", Rouge hesitated. "What has you upset?"

"Tah, as if you really cared", Tails responded. "I've already had my heart broken, and then YOU come and make the damage even worse!" He then turned his head in front of Rouge, and shouted: "So go ahead and break me even more! DON'T HESITATE TO CRUELLY TEAR ME APART FROM THE INSIDE WITH ALL YOUR MIGHT!"

Rouge couldn't help but feel scared right now as Tails stared at her in extreme anger and rage, while panting heavily while sweating and dropping tears from his eyes.

"Tails, I understand you're angry and I shouldn't have mocked you", Rouge said sadly. "I'm really sorry, in every fiber in my heart. Now please tell me what happened".

"On one condition, Rouge", Tails warned. "Don't laugh. Promise me you won't laugh". Rouge nodded, and Tails sniffed and decided to pour his heart out to Rouge.

* * *

_-Flashback-_

[Insert song: Snuff by Slipknot]

Tails was walking happily in Green Hill Zone, and he saw his girlfriend Cosmo the Seedrian. He shouted her name while running towards her in happiness, but when she turned around to him, she moved her hand onto his chest and pushed him away gently.

"Save it, Tails. We need to talk", she said with a mocking grin on her face.

"Really? About what?" Tails asked in confusion.

"Oh, nothing important. Except for me dumping you", Cosmo replied in a cold tone and chuckled.

"Dumping me!? Why!?" Tails asked in shock.

"Nothing really", Cosmo taunted. "Except for the fact that you're super lame and stuff, so I'm dumping you in favor of Shadow", she added as Shadow the Hedgehog made his appearance.

"Sorry man, she just prefers me over you, that's just the way it is", Shadow said as he was trying to be more reasonable with Tails. "But don't worry dude, someday you'll find another girl who'll love you".

"Great. That's exactly what I need on my birthday", Tails muttered.

"Oh right, it's your birthday", Cosmo said. "How stupid of me not to bring a birthday gift! Oh wait, there it is!" she said and slapped Tails' face.

[2:06]

"You unbelievable bitch!" Tails screamed and punched Cosmo on her face, causing her to scream and bleed from her nose.

"You bastard! Have you no idea how to treat a lady!?" she scowled.

"Look who's talking! Humiliating people on their birthdays! Go away and play with yourself, whore!" Tails responded.

"I've got better things to do, so if you don't mind, Shadow and I will be leaving. Let's go, handsome", Cosmo said and walked away with Shadow, leaving Tails shocked and heartbroken. "Tah, that was easier than I thought", Cosmo said.

[2:41]

"Was being so hard on him really necessary?" Shadow asked. 'She's even bad at breaking up with people. How could Tails even stand her all this time?' the black hedgehog thought to himself.

"Do you have any problem with my figure of speech, Shadow my dear? Besides, did you see how he punched me!?" Cosmo asked, to which Shadow replied with a "Hmph".

"I'm sorry to tell you, but you kind of deserved that punch", Shadow replied. "Humiliating your ex on his birthday is extremely disgusting, especially what you've just done".

"Well, maybe you're right. I guess I did take it too far", Cosmo wondered.

_-End of flashback-_

* * *

[3:15]

"And the worst part is that it's my birthday", Tails cried. "Absorbing such humiliation on my birthday, can you even imagine how it feels? No one knows what it's like".

Rouge could not believe what her ears were hearing. Right now she felt really stupid for making fun of Tails, and for the first time, she actually felt compassion towards him.

"Gee, you poor little thing", she said in sadness. "Nobody deserves to be treated like that, especially on their birthday. Cosmo is a real bitch for doing this to you, Tails. What did you even find in her?"

"I don't know Rouge, I DON'T KNOW!" Tails screamed in tears. "I don't want to live with this humiliation on my chest. I want to die", he sniffed.

"Shhh, don't say that, darling", Rouge replied and put her hand on Tails' shoulder. "Come with me, and I'll make you the best birthday ever".

[4:03]

"Really? Will you really do it for me?" Tails sobbed and the white-furred bat nodded in response. "Thank you, thank you so much, you're such a good soul!" Tails cried in relief. "I don't know how else to thank you. Can I give you a hug?"

"Looks like you're the one who needs a hug, my boy", Rouge replied and Tails wrapped his arms around her, crying in joy. Out of instinct, Rouge hugged him back and patted his back.

[End song]

"So, what are we going to do first?" Tails asked after breaking the hug.

"I say you and I will go watch a nice movie, and then we'll go and eat something. Just the two of us", Rouge replied while holding the fox's shoulder. "What do you say, birthday boy?"

"Sounds like a plan", Tails replied. "I'll just get my guitar; I must've dropped it somewhere... found it!" he said and came back with an acoustic guitar in his hands.

"Oh, you play guitar? That's wonderful! Playing an instrument is always good for your spirit", Rouge said. "How about you play me something, Tails?"

Tails nodded and played a riff familiar to Rouge. She never heard anybody playing that song unplugged, but she always liked hearing songs like these. After several seconds, Tails began to sing in a rather raspy voice:

_"New blood joins this earth, and quickly he's subdued, through constant pained disgrace, the young boy learns their rules! With time the child draws in, this whipping boy done wrong, deprived of all his thoughts, the young man struggles on and on he's known, a vow on to his own that never from this day, his will they'll take away-eay!"_

Rouge was very impressed by Tails' singing. As he moved on to the chorus, he switched to his normal voice. _"What I've felt, what I've known, never shined through in what I've shown. Never be, never see, won't see what might have been. What I've felt, what I've known, never shined through in what I've shown. Never free, never me, so I dub thee unforgiven"._

After Tails finished playing, Rouge clapped and cheered as if she were in a crowd watching a rock show. "Thank you, thank you", Tails said and bowed.

"That was an amazing performance, Tails. I really like your playing and singing skills", Rouge said. "If Cosmo doesn't appreciate _this_, then she must be really shallow".

"She indeed is, considering also the music _she_ listens to", Tails replied and explained what kind of music his ex listens to (which I better not elaborate), much to Rouge's disgust.

"Well I'll be a chocolate starfish in a hot-dog flavored water! She IS shallow", she said. "Though I'm glad I finally found someone who shares my musical taste".

"You like hard rock and heavy metal too?" Tails asked, and Rouge nodded. "Do you play guitar as well?"

"Yes, hun. Electric and bass", Rouge answered. "I'm a multi-instrumentalist. I also play drums and keyboards, and I also sing like you", she added. "If you like, we can play together and I can even teach you a thing or two".

"Sounds interesting, I'd be honored to learn things from you", Tails replied. "I just want to put my guitar at home and then we'll go to the movies", and Rouge agreed.

* * *

The beautiful bat and the formerly depressed two-tailed fox walked happily to a movie theater in Night Babylon near Club Rouge, which was Rouge's place. They looked at the posters, and Tails suggested a comedy film with Ben Stiller. Rouge agreed, and they were both greeted by the lady behind the counter.

"Aw, aren't you a sweet couple?" she said, causing Tails to blush and giggle sheepishly, while Rouge put her hand on his shoulder. Rouge then bought tickets for both of them. Rouge insisted to pay both tickets for it was Tails' birthday.

"Want popcorn or something?" Rouge asked. Her hand was still on Tails' shoulder.

"You said we'd go eat somewhere afterwards, didn't you? I think we should save energy for that later", Tails replied.

"Aw come on, one sweet won't hurt!" Rouge chuckled and smiled at the young fox.

"Alright, I guess one candy will be fine", Tails said. He decided to buy a licorice cane and Rouge bought a sugary crystal on a stick, and they also bought two bottles of fresh water. They then entered the hall, though the movie had yet to start.

"Don't you just hate those commercials, Rouge?" Tails asked after he and Rouge took their seats next to each other.

"Yeah it's annoying as hell and it can cause severe stupidity", Rouge responded. "Some people can be so stupid that they sue the companies for misleading facts in those damn commercials".

"Well that's preposterous", Tails replied. "Hey look, the movie's starting!" he said. As the movie progressed, Rouge and Tails were laughing along with the rest of the crowd at the comedic scenes. There was even a romantic scene, and while it ran, Tails couldn't resist leading his hand towards Rouge's, and he held her hand once he reached it. Rouge looked at her hand being held by the young fox. She was slightly surprised, but she smiled and decided to hold his hand too.

* * *

After the movie ended, Rouge found Tails sleeping on her laps. She enjoyed the sight, but she had to wake him up so they would be able to continue with his birthday tour.

"Tails~", Rouge whispered into Tails' ear while patting his back. "Wake up sleepy, the movie is over~", she smiled.

Tails slowly opened his eyes and looked at Rouge with a smile. "Good morning Rouge... what did I miss?" he asked in a woozy tone.

"You slept halfway of the movie, hun. And besides, it's 8:30 PM", Rouge replied softly. "Oh I forgot to ask, how old are you now?"

"I'm twelve now", Tails replied.

"Oh, so you're a big boy now, aren't you Tails-man?" Rouge chuckled and patted Tails' head, causing him to widen his smile. "It's time for step two in your birthday tour, birthday boy. Let's go and dine, I know just the place for you", Rouge continued.

"So where are we going, Rouge?" the yellow-furred fox asked.

"It's a surprise, sugar", replied the beautiful bat. She took Tails to a Black Bar n' Burger branch inside the movie theater. Tails was amazed. Being taken to his favorite restaurant on his birthday.

"Rouge, thank you!" Tails said in excitement and hugged Rouge tightly. "It's as if you knew it was my favorite restaurant!"

"I didn't know it was your favorite, I just really enjoy the food here, so I had a feeling you would too", Rouge replied while patting Tails' head. "I'm glad I managed to make you happy again, little man".

The two approached an unoccupied table and sat in front of each other. Two menus were already put on the table. Shortly afterwards, a waiter approached them to take their order.

"Hello, my name is Johnny", he said in an Israeli accent, "welcome to Black Bar n' Burger, what would you like to order tonight?"

"I'd like to order a Schwarzenegger without onions, fries and a bottle of cola, please", Tails said as Johnny wrote his order.

"I'd like a Brigitte Bardot burger, fries and grape juice, please", Rouge said as Johnny added her order as well.

"So if you both want fries would you like a big plate for both of you instead of two separated ones?" the waiter asked.

"Hmm, sounds like a good deal to me", Tails said. "What do you think Rouge?" he asked, and Rouge nodded in agreement.

"Yo Johnny, come here for a sec", she said to Johnny, who went over to Rouge and she whispered something to his ear. Johnny nodded and said: "I see. Your orders will be served very soon. I'm your waiter Johnny", and he left.

"You know, that reminds me of that song; _Hello! My name is Johnny. Well hello! My name is Johnny! I like to exploit myself, and I like to complain in vain!_" Tails chanted. _"Let me show you the way to mind! Let me show you the way to mind! Let me help you explain your mind! When I help you explain your mind!"_

"Tee hee hee, you're funny Tails!" Rouge laughed.

"Say, what did you whisper to Johnny after you ordered?" the fox asked, and Rouge looked at him with a suggestive smile.

"It's a surprise, honey", she said in a seductive tone. "You're gonna love this". After a while, Johnny returned with the drinks and was thanked by the two. Another waitress later arrived with a 220-gram hamburger, a 220-gram veggie burger, and a large plate of fries, and she was also thanked by Rouge and Tails. The latter then immediately snatched the ketchup and poured some on his hamburger, and he and Rouge started eating.

"So Rouge, are you a vegetarian?" an interested Tails asked.

"I just refrain from eating meat more than twice a week, but I haven't completely converted to vegetarianism", the bat explained. "I've already had my meat yesterday. Though I absolutely have no problem with carnivores".

"If only everyone could ignore these minor differences and live peace", Tails sighed and took a bite from his hamburger.

"If only, sugar. If only", Rouge agreed while filling her mouth with several fries. "Are you enjoying your meal, hun?"

"I sure am, thanks Rouge", Tails replied. "I've never tried the vegetarian burger before, how does it taste?"

"To be honest, the meaty ones taste better. I don't think you're gonna like the veggie, you know, you being a fox and such", the bat girl answered. "Not that I'm trying to throw stereotypes everywhere, but-"

"It's OK Rouge, I understand. I also don't think it's for me, but if you enjoy it, I completely respect that", Tails said.

"You're sweet, did you know that?" Rouge said softly and drank from her juice.

"Gee... thank you Rouge", Tails giggled and blushed. "You're also... pretty, uh... pretty".

"Awwwww, you're such a gentleman!" the beautiful bat replied sweetly and blew a kiss towards Tails, causing the two-tailed fox to be very charmed.

After the two had finished their food, two waitresses arrived with a soufflé with a sparkler in it, singing happy birthday to Tails, and Rouge joined them. "We hope you enjoy your free dessert", the waitresses said. Tails was completely amazed by this.

"So how do you like your surprise, birthday boy?" the beautiful bat girl asked seductively and blinked twice.

"That's wonderful! Thank you, thank you so much, Rouge!" the enthusiastic fox said and got off his chair to hug the bat girl tightly. Rouge returned a hug and kissed Tails on his forehead.

'He's so cute. Cosmo is a real bitch for dumping this little man', Rouge thought to herself. Tails then returned to his chair and cut the soufflé to two pieces, and he gave one to Rouge. "Why thank you, Tails", the bat said and took a bite from her piece. "Hmm, that's delicious!"

"You said it, Rouge", the fox confirmed. "This is my best birthday ever, and I'm thankful to you for eternity".

"It's not over yet hun, I have another surprise for you", Rouge said sweetly. Johnny then passed them by, and Rouge signaled him to come over so she could ask for the bill. Once again, she insisted everything to be on her due to Tails having a birthday, and she even gave Johnny a tip.

* * *

"That was a wonderful dinner you organized for us, Rouge", Tails said while heading out of the movie theater with Rouge holding his shoulder.

"Anything for you, sweetie", Rouge smiled. "I'm always glad to repair a damaged soul on his birthday", she added and kissed Tails' cheek, thus encouraging him to hug her. "Our next stop is my home, Club Rouge".

Tails couldn't help but become mesmerized by the place's design and all the slot machines. "Do you like what you see?" Rouge asked him.

"So many colorful lights... I think I'm hallucinating", Tails replied in excitement.

"I'll take that as a yes", Rouge giggled. She then led Tails towards an elevator and she pressed the button leading to the highest floor. The elevator moved rather quickly, and Rouge and Tails eventually arrived at the former's apartment, which looked very similar to a hotel room, but was adjusted to Rouge's taste of design.

"This is my happy place Tails, and soon I'm gonna make you happy too", Rouge said sweetly while patting the fox's head.

"Well, you really made me happy today", Tails said bashfully as he and the beautiful bat walked through the hallway until reaching Rouge's bedroom, which was big and well-designed, plus having a television, a Wii, a music system, and large windows to see the beautiful view of the various lights. The windows had large, purple curtains. Rouge's various instruments were located near the windows.

"Oh, but now I'm gonna make you even happier", Rouge said while sliding her finger across Tails' chest.

"Wow, you're being so good to me", Tails said in awe. "How can I ever thank you?" he asked, and Rouge then handed him a certain CD.

"Please be a sweetie and insert this disc into the music system and wait for me on the bed while I go and change to something more comfortable", she grinned and went to change.

"The Subliminal Verses. That's a nice album", Tails said to himself, and without any second thoughts, he put the disc inside the music system and turned it on before going on the bed.

Prelude 3.0 by Slipknot started playing through the music system as Rouge suddenly appeared in front of Tails, wearing a slightly transparent purple nightgown, which was open in the middle so her belly could be fully revealed. Tails' eyes widened once seeing Rouge dancing in that alluring clothing, and his pupils widened too.

"So Tails, how do I look?" Rouge asked seductively as she climbed on the bed and started crawling towards Tails. The two-tailed fox felt nervous as Rouge was approaching him, but he had a feeling he liked were this was going. Rouge's face was eventually very close to Tails', and she started patting his muzzle.

Tails was surprised as Rouge closed her eyes and slowly locked her lips with his. He was even more surprised when Rouge inserted her tongue into his mouth, and her tongue constantly bumped into his. Tails eventually decided to play along and move his tongue along with Rouge's. 'Damn, she's a lot better than Cosmo', Tails thought to himself. Rouge eventually pulled away gently.

"Wow... did we just... kiss?" Tails asked quietly as Rouge caressed his face.

"That depends, sugar", Rouge replied sweetly and started unleashing a trail of soft, tender kisses across Tails' muzzle. "Are you liking it?"

"Hell yes. I sure am", Tails responded in a more confident tone.

Rouge kept kissing Tails and descended her trail of kisses onto his chest, and later on his belly, while stroking his body. She then turned Tails around so his back would face her. The fox's tails rose up, and Rouge started stroking them very gently.

"Well, look who decided to come over for a visit", Rouge chuckled while keeping on fondling the fox's tails. "Do you like it when I'm gentle?" she asked while licking them.

"Yes Rouge, please keep going", Tails moaned. "Your tongue makes my tails happy".

"Do you want me to climb on you so I'll warm you with my sexy body?" Rouge asked in a seductive tone while pleasing Tails.

"Yes please, that'd be graceful of you", Tails replied.

Rouge climbed on top of Tails and started massaging and kissing his back. Without thinking more than once, Tails said: "Wow Rouge, this feels so comfortable. I've never had such an awesome massage in my life. And that music adds extra relaxation".

"It's all for you, little man", the beautiful bat said while keeping on massaging and stroking Tails' back. "I've taken courses, honey. This personal spa is very special, because it's more than just a birthday gift, this treatment is filled with a secret little element known as love. Please turn around again", she added. Tails obeyed and started stroking the bat's body.

"Your hands are so warm and soft, I really like that feeling on my stomach", said a horny Rouge.

"Rouge baby you have one hell of a tasty body", Tails said while licking Rouge's body, and Rouge lowered herself to kiss the fox again.

"Take it off, sweetheart, and have fun with my body. I'm all yours now", Rouge said quietly and Tails stripped off her nightgown. Rouge lay on her belly, and Tails leaned himself forward so he could lick her smooth back.

"You are so beautiful, Rouge", he said while kissing and licking Rouge's back. "You have the most beautiful figure I've ever seen".

"Thank you handsome", Rouge replied softly while Tails stroked her tail. "Oh yes, you're really good at this!"

"Thanks Rouge", the fox replied quietly. "I hope you don't mind it's my first time massaging and such", he added.

"It's OK Tails, you're amazing!" Rouge shouted as Tails kept massaging her. Then she got up and went behind Tails. "Now it's your shoulders turn to receive some classic treatments", she said, and Tails, who had become extremely intoxicated right now, couldn't help but moan as Rouge massaged his shoulders.

"Mmm, you're a true expert at this, baby", Tails said in a mesmerized tone. "These courses you have taken sure come in handy. I feel wonderful".

"You are one sweet little man, my darling foxy", Rouge replied softly. When she stopped massaging him, Tails turned around and pressed his lips against Rouge's while hugging her passionately. "Wow Tails, you are one hell of a kisser!" the beautiful bat said in awe.

"Yeah, did you like that?" Tails asked. "Take this as a thank you for organizing such an incredible birthday for me".

"I sure did, birthday boy. I understand I've found the perfect gift for you", Rouge replied softly and licked Tails' neck.

Tails and Rouge had some more fun during the night, and they both lay down on the bed beside each other and Rouge seized the opportunity to steal another kiss from Tails. Out of nowhere, Tails flipped out an extended mechanical arm, which was one of his favorite inventions, to turn the music off after the song had ended, by Rouge's order.

Tails and Rouge kept kissing while Rouge fondled the fox's tails and he in turned gently stroked the beautiful bat's smooth back.

"Thank you Rouge, you're a goddess", Tails said quietly and caressed Rouge's face. "I feel like a new man. This is the best day of my life, and it's all thanks to you".

"You're such a sweet little gentleman, hun", Rouge replied while stroking Tails' back. "I'm very glad I managed to make you happy on your birthday".

"I don't know if it's the right time to say this", Tails said. "But I think... I-I think I'm in love with you Rouge. You're such a wonderful person, and I want to be yours forever".

"Your wish has been granted, birthday boy. You're mine now and for all time", Rouge replied softly and kissed Tails on his lips. "Happy birthday, Tails".

"Thank you Rouge", Tails replied. "You're so beautiful".

"You're also very cute and adorable; Cosmo has no idea what she had just given up", Rouge replied. She then grabbed Tails' tails and caressed them while pressing them onto her face. "Your tails are so soft and comfy; I could play with them all day", Rouge added seductively.

"Permission granted, babe", Tails replied. "Ha ha, that tickles!" he laughed as Rouge kept diving her face onto his tails.

"How about you sleep with me tonight, handsome?" Rouge asked while stroking Tails' tails.

"I'd love to, thanks for the offer", Tails replied. "My tails will warm you as much as you like".

"That would be extraordinarily graceful of you Tails. And I'll wrap your body with my wings to keep you warm", Rouge replied. They then both covered themselves with a blanket, and wrapped their tails and wings around each other. "Please let me hear your beautiful singing voice again before we sleep", Rouge said. Tails agreed and sang while patting Rouge's head.

_"We swim against the rising waves, and crash against the shore. The body bends until it breaks; the early morning sings no more. So rest your head it's time to sleep, and dream of what's in store. The body bends until it breaks, and sings again no more. 'Cause time has torn the flesh away, the early morning sings no more"._

TO BE CONTINUED... IN CHAPTER 2: THE PUNISHMENT

**Author's note: For all those who were used to the original version, my apologies if you were disappointed by the sudden change. I had to change it because of a report. However, the original version will hopefully be posted soon somewhere else.**


	2. The Punishment

**Author's note: Well, it's finally here. The long-awaited second part of this two-shot story is here. I claim no ownership towards the Sonic franchise and its characters, which belong to Sega, nor do I claim any ownership towards the songs used/quoted in the story. Moreover, no profit is being made from this in any way, shape or form. If you think otherwise, you're creepy. Warning – this second part contains rape. We started with the sin, so let's move on to the punishment!**

* * *

A piano tune was heard a few hours after the light of day had risen. It was playing from Rouge's alarm clock function on her phone. The bat girl yawned and stretched, and she then turned the alarm clock off. Her two-tailed fox boyfriend was still sleeping beside her. Rouge smiled at the sleeping fox, and she started licking his belly as an attempt to wake him up.

Tails eventually opened his eyes very slowly after feeling the bat's tongue on his stomach. He looked at his girlfriend with a smile as she tenderly kissed his belly.

"Mmm, good morning, babe", Tails said quietly to the beautiful bat, who then looked at him with a seductive smile. "I like the way you woke me up".

"Good morning, foxy", Rouge replied and kissed Tails on his lips. "I'm gonna wake you up like this every day from now on, so prepare, my handsome little carnivore", she said sweetly while patting Tails' muzzle. "How did you sleep?"

"That was one sacred sleep, Rouge", Tails replied while patting Rouge's back. "I dreamed of you and me having a romantic picnic during sunset, and I suddenly heard that song Robot Boy playing in my mind".

"That was my alarm clock, honey. The weight of the world will give you the strength to go", Rouge said while holding Tails' hand.

"I love that quote, it always gives me motivation", Tails said, "How did you sleep, my love?"

"Better than ever, because I had a handsome little man to warm and keep me warm as well", Rouge answered sweetly.

"I loved sleeping by your side", Tails said. "Can I see your beautiful body again?"

"Permission granted, sweetie", Rouge replied and raised herself up. "Kiss me, hun".

Tails gently caressed the bat's waist and gave her a tender kiss. "You're so sweet and beautiful", he said. Rouge responded by grabbing his hand and putting it on her hip and kissing his forehead.

"Let me get dressed and I'll make you breakfast", Rouge said softly and kissed Tails' muzzle. "Please be a sweetie and hand me my jumpsuit", the bat said, and her fox boy obeyed. He also gave her gloves and shoes to her, and she rewarded him with another kiss.

Rouge then got dressed and went to the kitchen to make breakfast for herself and Tails. The two-tailed fox could hear Rouge cutting something very fast. She then returned to the bedroom holding a tray with two plates of salad and two glasses of orange juice.

"Wow, this looks lovely!" Tails said happily.

"Thank you dear", Rouge replied and gave Tails a plate. "I hope you like lemon in your salad".

"Mmm, that's good! That lemon gives it a wonderful taste", Tails said while eating. "Compliments for the chef!"

"I'm very glad you like it. Thank you sweetheart", Rouge replied and patted Tails' head. "Are you sure I didn't put too much lemon?"

"You didn't put too much, it's very tasty", Tails responded. "Cheers!" they both said and finished their orange juice with a single gulp.

The two later finished eating, and Rouge asked: "Would you like to play some music with me? I've got another guitar here just in case some handsome little rock-loving fellow came here for a visit".

"I would love to play, though I'm inexperienced in playing electric guitar. I only played acoustic", Tails said.

"That's no problem at all, I can teach you whatever you wish to learn", Rouge responded and took one of her guitars, and she gave another one to Tails. Both guitars were already plugged into amplifiers. "Let's start with this. Place the strap on the back of your neck, and take this pick", she said and gave the fox a pick. "Basically it's pretty much like playing an acoustic guitar, except that you use this pick because of the design of the strings", Rouge explained. "Now, repeat after me".

Rouge first played a well-known riff from Iron Man by Black Sabbath, then Smoke on the Water by Deep Purple, and finally Highway to Hell by AC/DC, all of which Tails repeated successfully.

"You're doing great, Tails! I think you can master this rather quickly", Rouge complimented the fox. "How about a duet?" the bat asked.

"Sure, that'd be wonderful!" Tails cheered. "How about this one?" he asked and he started playing Enter Sandman by Metallica.

"Hmm hmm hmm, I like the way you think, Tails", Rouge chuckled and started playing along with her boyfriend fox.

"You're really good at this! You're a quick learner, little man!" Rouge said. "Now watch this!" she added and played the solo after the second chorus. Tails was amazed, but he kept on playing along with Rouge. "Well I know another awesome song we can play", the bat suggested and played another riff.

"One? I love that song!" Tails said in excitement.

"Me too, probably their best ever", Rouge confirmed. "Play that alongside me and keep playing this while I play the leading riff", she added. Tails obeyed, and Rouge then took the lead guitar role. After a while, Rouge ordered: "Now Tails, sing for me!"

_"I can't remember anything, can't tell if this is true or dream, deep down inside I feel the scream, this terrible silence stops me! Now that the war is through with me, I'm waking up I cannot see that there's not much left of me, nothing is real but pain now! Hold my breath as I wish for death, oh please God wake me!"_ Tails sang.

"Yeah! Rock on, Tails!" Rouge cheered. After moving on to the heavier part of the song, Rouge quickly switched to drums, much to Tails' surprise and respect. "Observe, sweetie!" Rouge said and started drumming very quickly. Tails couldn't decide on what to focus as he glanced at the bass pedals and the drums themselves shortly afterwards.

"Alright, here comes the solo! You can do it!" Rouge said as Tails was about to play a speedy solo. "Yow, that was awesome!" the bat girl said after she and Tails finished playing the song. "You definitely got the hang of it".

"Gee, thanks babe! You also really nailed it with the drums; I've never seen such great playing in my life!" Tails responded.

"Have I already told you you're a sweetie?" Rouge asked while patting one of her boyfriend's tails.

"I believe you have, but it's always makes me happy to hear that from you again", Tails responded and hugged his girlfriend.

"A talented gentleman. We were definitely meant for each other, hun", Rouge said sweetly and kissed Tails on his mouth. "I know a few more songs we can play together. I'll let you have the honors to take the lead", Rouge added. She remained on drums and Tails remained on lead guitar and vocals.

"I think I have an idea", Tails said and played a riff from Seven Nation Army by The White Stripes.

"Hmm, great idea, foxy", Rouge replied and started following with the drums afterwards while Tails sang and kept playing. The two then played more songs such as One Step Closer by Linkin Park, Coming Undone by Korn, Shoot to Thrill by AC/DC, and even Ace of Spades by Motorhead. Tails was impressed by Rouge's drumming skills, while Rouge admired Tails' ability to impersonate different vocalists.

"Very impressive, Tails! You're a natural talent!" Rouge said and gave Tails a kiss on his cheek.

"Aw, you weren't less amazing than me", Tails replied while blushing. "Now how about you sing, something?"

"So you want to hear your girl singing, eh? Let's try something different", Rouge replied and switched to her keyboards. She then started singing shortly after playing a certain riff.

_"I could stay awake just to hear you breathing, watch you smile while you are sleeping, while you're far away and dreaming. I could spend my life in this sweet surrender; I could stay lost in this moment forever, where every moment spent with you is a moment I treaaaaasuuuuure!"_

Tails then played the guitar again as Rouge sang the chorus: _"Don't wanna close my eyes, don't wanna go to sleep 'cause I'd miss you babe, and I don't wanna miss a thing! 'Cause even when I dream of you, the sweetest dream will never do, I'd still miss you babe, and I don't wanna miss a thing!"_

"Whew, that was fun! We sure make a great team, Rouge", Tails said after he and Rouge had finished playing. "You sing so beautifully, I was very excited!" he added and gave his girlfriend a tight hug and a kiss on her muzzle.

"We should start a musical duo together; perhaps even recruit more people to create a bigger band!" Rouge replied while patting the two-tailed fox's shoulder.

"Playing music with another person is much more fun than playing alone", Tails said. "I loved playing with you, Rouge", he added and kissed her forehead.

"You're absolutely right, cutie", Rouge replied. "Playing with you was very enjoyable, and it's much better playing as a group. I can imagine it now, you on guitar and lead vocals, me on drums, and three other people on a second guitar, bass, and keyboards", she added.

"Then all of us will be knock-knock-knocking on heaven's door, baby", Tails said and kissed Rouge on her lips.

Suddenly, several knocks were heard on the door to Rouge's apartment.

"Huh, speaking of knocks", Rouge chuckled.

More knocks were heard, and a voice spoke: "Tails? Are you here? It's Cosmo, please open up".

"Tails, does the name Cosmo sound familiar to you?" Rouge asked sarcastically.

"Don't tell me Cosmo Kramer from Seinfeld is coming for a visit!" Tails replied and made Rouge laugh.

"Tails, I know you're there. I'm asking you to please open the door, I just wanna talk to you", Cosmo said from behind the entrance to Rouge's apartment.

"She's starting to annoy me", Rouge muttered.

"Don't worry, I'll handle that bitch", Tails replied. Rouge then whispered something to his ear, and then he went towards the door and opened it. Cosmo stood in front of the door while looking on the floor.

"You're not welcome here!" Tails scowled in a cold tone.

"Tails, I..." Cosmo hesitated. "Look, Shadow and I have been talking and..."

"No chance, bitch. There's no chance in hell I'm accepting you back, especially after what you've done to me yesterday", Tails said angrily. "This is a scar for life, and it's all _your_ fault! If you came here to plead me to take you back or to ruin my day again, then do me a favor, let me be happy and make yourself scarce!"

"Let me finish", Cosmo responded. "Look, I know what I did was wrong, but I was just teasing you. You know deep inside that I never meant to humiliate you like this, so... uh, April Fools, ha ha!" she giggled nervously.

Tails gave the plant girl a hard stare. "**IT'S NOVEMBER**", he growled. "_HOWEVER,_ since I'm a much more moral person than you bitch, I _somehow_ feel a need to let you in".

"But you just said you-" Cosmo stuttered, but Rouge stopped her.

"You should at least be thankful to him for letting you in rather than kicking your filthy ass out of my house like you deserve!" she scowled. "How did you find us anyway?"

"Oh, hi Rouge. Uh, Shadow told me I'd find you here", Cosmo responded sheepishly. "I see you got over me quite fast. I guess you're not desperate like I thought you were, Tails".

"Just get in before we change our minds", Tails muttered and his ex marched in.

"Nice place you've got here, Rouge", Cosmo said and sat on a nearby chair.

"Here, have some water", Rouge said and gave Cosmo a glass of water.

"Thanks Rouge", the plant girl replied. 'I don't understand it', she thought. 'Why did those two insist me to come in after what I've done to Tails? And why did she just offer me water? Why did I accept that water? And why are they looking at each other with such wicked grins? And why can't I stop asking questions that I know nobody will answer? I have a bad feeling about this'.

Tails and Rouge winked at each other and snickered wickedly. Rouge went towards her music system, and Tails approached Cosmo with an evil grin on his face.

Cosmo started sweating as she stared at Tails in fear. "T-t-t-tails? What are you doing?" she asked nervously.

"Oh, nothing. Just minding my business", Tails replied sarcastically. "You know Cosmo, every sin has its punishment. I may be a forgiving person, but there are always exceptions", he taunted. "Ready Rouge?" he asked.

"Yes, hun!" Rouge replied, and she laughed evilly and turned her music system again.

[Insert song: Never Never by Korn]

Tails grabbed Cosmo's arms and held them tightly. "Ow, Tails! You're hurting me!" she shouted.

"Shhhh... you'll never mock me again... you'll never have to pretend", Tails whispered.

Rouge then flew and landed in front of Cosmo. "You're never gonna love again", she whispered and dragged Cosmo off the chair.

* * *

**_THE FOLLOWING CONTENT HAD TO BE REMOVED DUE TO AN UNFORESEEN REPORT, SEE PREVIOUS CHAPTER_**

* * *

[1:06]

_"Wooooooah, you'll never mock me again! Wooooooah, you'll never have to pretend!"_ Tails sang while keeping on torturing his ex.

_"Wooooooah, you're never gonna love again!"_ Rouge continued singing. _"Never humiliate my man again!"_

_"Never! Never! Never!"_ Rouge and Tails screamed.

* * *

"You freaking psychopaths!" she yelled in tears. "You're talking about a scar for life!" she cried.

"We hope you learned your lesson, bitch", Tails grinned and crouched to his ex's humiliated face. "DON'T. EVER. FUCK. WITH MILES TAILS PROWER!"

"You heard him! Now get the fuck out of my house!" Rouge added and kicked Cosmo out of her house.

[End song]

Cosmo found herself tossed outside of Rouge's apartment. She kept on crying, and Shadow suddenly walked by.

"Sh... Shadow..." Cosmo murmured. "It was horrible", she coughed in tears.

"Cosmo! What happened to you!?" the black hedgehog asked in shock and patted Cosmo's head. Cosmo then explained what she had just gone through.

"Well, we've just received an enemy for eternity", Rouge chuckled as she and her boyfriend had a glass of wine in their hands.

"Ha, it felt awesome! Sweet revenge!" Tails gloated.

"It was my pleasure to assist you with your vengeance, sweetie!" Rouge laughed, and she and Tails took a gulp from their wines before sharing another kiss.

_"I am all, but what am I? Another number that isn't equal to any of you!"_ Tails' cell phone rang.

"That's an awesome ringtone you've got here, honey!" Rouge said.

"Oh shit, it's Shadow!" Tails said in shock and fear. "He must've found out what we had done to Cosmo, he's gonna kill us!"

"Don't bet on it, hun", Rouge replied and Tails answered the phone.

"H-h-hey Shadow, what's up?" Tails chuckled nervously.

"Hello Tails. I know what you and Rouge did to my girlfriend", Shadow replied. "I'm standing in front of your apartment and Cosmo told me everything".

"It was done as a vengeful act, you've got to understand me, Shadow! You saw in your own eyes how she had humiliated me!" Tails replied in fear.

"Relax dude, you're safe", Shadow replied and grinned. "Consider her toasted. Farewell". He then ended the conversation.

"WHAT!?" Cosmo screamed in shock.

"Chaos... CONTROL!" Shadow shouted and teleported Cosmo and himself elsewhere.

"So Tails, wanna have some more fun just the two of us?" Rouge asked Tails seductively while licking his face.

"Hell yeah, I thought you'd never ask!" Tails responded and ran with Rouge to their bed.

* * *

[Insert song: Danger – Keep Away by Slipknot]

"WHAT!? What's going on here!?" Cosmo screamed after finding herself hung and tied in ropes in a twisted dimension, and Shadow standing in front of her while crossing his arms.

"Shadow, put me down from here!" Cosmo shouted.

"I'm sorry Cosmo, but what you did to Tails beyond unforgiveable", Shadow responded. "Sins must be dealt with, and if you really think you can get yourself a boyfriend after doing something like this, you have a lot to learn".

"Look Shadow, I've learned my lesson, OK?" Cosmo pleaded. "I realize I shouldn't have done that and I regret this. So please, in any form of request whatsoever, put me down from here and get me out of this misery!"

"Well, your request shall be partially fulfilled", Shadow snickered. "Sayonara, baby".

"WHAT THE FU-" Cosmo screamed, but Shadow stopped her by firing a Chaos Spear at her.

"See you in hell!" he screamed. "CHAOS... **CONTROL!**"

**THE END**

* * *

**Author's note: I hope you enjoyed the story, and my apologies if somebody got offended or freaked out. The songs used/quoted/referenced in this story belong to Slipknot, Metallica, System of a Down, Linkin Park, Korn, The White Stripes, AC/DC, Black Sabbath, Deep Purple, Motorhead, and Aerosmith. Anyways, please review! I shall make more Sonic stories in the future. Again, I apologize for the sudden removal of the more mature scenes.**


End file.
